


First Kiss [Luke Hemmings]

by iseetheskyline



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseetheskyline/pseuds/iseetheskyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot - Murphy is nervous about her first date with Luke. Turns out she doesn't need to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss [Luke Hemmings]

Murphy was nervous, pulling at her sleeve, as she waited for Luke to open his front door. It was the night of their first date, and she was terrified for it. She’d only spoken to Luke a couple of times before, and when he’d asked her out, she was shocked as to why he would want to spend more time with her. For the past fortnight, she’d worried over all the small trivial things - what she was going to wear, how she was going to do her hair, where they would go. Even now, standing on Luke’s doorstep, she wondered whether Luke would still want to go out with her.

  
A shuffling from behind the door had Murphy looking up, taking a step back from the doorway, as she straightened her shirt, trying to make herself look more presentable. She was midway through pushing her hand through her hair when the door opened to reveal Luke, standing in the hallway wearing a plain black t-shirt and his usual black skinny jeans. Looking up at him, Murphy noted a look of shock on his face, feeling a surge of panic rush through her at the expression, has he changed his mind about the date?

  
“My god..You look beautiful..” Luke mumbled, as he looked down at Murphy. “Are you.. Are you ready to go?” Looking down shyly, Murphy smiled and nodded, as she tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. Smiling to himself, Luke turned around and locked the front door behind him, before taking hold of Murphy’s hand and leading her out to the street.  


They took a 30 minute bus ride to get into the heart of Sydney and walked for 10 minutes till they arrived at the cinema, talking about everything and nothing. Once they arrived at the cinema, Luke went off to get the tickets whilst Murphy headed over to the concessions stand to buy some snacks. They met up a couple of minutes later outside the doors to the screen and Luke held up the two movie tickets triumphantly - X-Men: Days of Future Past. Smiling brightly, Murphy took her ticket and giggled, “How’d you know this was what I wanted to see?”

  
Nudging her in the side with his elbow, Luke laughed, “Guess I just know you too well,eh?” Smiling to herself, Murphy moved the snacks to her right hand, as Luke took hold of her left as they headed into the screen. Finding their seats and sitting down, Luke pushed the armrest up and wrapped his arm around Murphy’s shoulder, resting his cheek on the top of her head as the opening credits began to play.

  
Two and a half hours later, they emerged from the cinema, hand in hand, talking wildly about the film. Releasing Luke’s hand, Murphy span around in a circle, laughing loudly, calling out “Man, that was so cool!” as she span. Catching hold of her hands, Luke pulled her to a stop, smiling down at her, laughing at her enthusiasm. “Can we do this again some time? Pretty please! It was just so..” Murphy’s chatter was silenced by Luke leaning down and pressing his lips against hers, letting go of her hands, only to wrap his arms around her waist. Smiling into the kiss, Murphy stood on her toes and rested her hands on his shoulders.

  
They broke apart a few minutes later, with Luke whispering a quiet, “Wow” as he took hold of Murphy’s hand again. Smiling to herself, Murphy buried her head in Luke’s chest as she let out an embarrassed giggle. Leaning down, Luke pressed a kiss into her hair, mumbling “We can definitely do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, there we go! First fic uploaded!


End file.
